


Predictability

by biffu



Series: Femslash Kink 2017 [1]
Category: Netsuzou Trap
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: Hotaru calls Yuma over like always. And as usual, ends up in a position that toys with her senses.





	Predictability

**Author's Note:**

> Annual Femslash Kink Prompt Fill!!! Also, how are there no fics about this show/manga at all? I'm surprised actually.  
> Also, as per usual: unbetaed. Happy NTRing.

Sitting on the ground with her legs pressed beneath her ass, Yuma was enshrouded in darkness. She breathed in deep and slow, trying to use her other senses to figure out where Hotaru was in this little apartment of hers. The floors creaked beneath her weight and around the apartment where the air traveled through the most.

Hotaru was good at playing this game, so Yuma sat as obedient as she could. The softness of the blindfold like a caress on her face.

At once, Yuma felt Hotaru's toes press against her back. It was soft at first before it became harder so that she bent forward. Her hands pressed onto the ground in front of her before she was on all fours. Hotaru quit touching her, and right away Yuma was missing her from the absence.

"What are you doing now?" Yuma shakily asked.

"Don't let me fall," was the reply she was given.

Yuma shivered, confused as to what Hotaru was doing, until she felt the girl's weight on her back. Each of Hotaru's legs on either side of her body. Hotaru leaned forward so that Yuma could feel the dampness between Hotaru's legs on her lower back where her shirt had ridden up. She gulped, then yelped as her hair was pulled.

"Move."

"What? But I can't--!"

Hotaru pulled her hair again; pressed her lower half meaningfully against Yuma's back. Yuma wanted to know what kind of face she was making at this moment.

"Just do it."

Yuma decided she didn’t care much for this type of play, but Hotaru thought it would be worth trying out. She crawled slowly around the living room, trying to map out where everything might be in her mind. With each movement she made, her back was warm and wet because of Hotaru. She wondered if the girl was feeling herself slip as she pressed her thighs against Yuma's sides every so often. She even ground down against her back, soft sighs leaving her lips and somehow echoing in Yuma's mind.

Maybe the darkening of her vision really did add to the experience. As she was beginning to think on it, she bumped into the couch face first.

"Ah!"

One of the armrests caught her in the face. She could hear Hotaru giggle and then promptly get off of her back. She rubbed at Yuma's face before pressing a kiss to her lips. It wasn't apologetic; she was claiming what was hers. Yuma felt she might almost drown in Hotaru's kisses, as she could barely take in any air.

And just when she thought she would collapse, Hotaru pulled away.

"Follow the sound of my voice. And I'll give you a reward."

Yuma bit her lip and gripped the armrest.

"What? But I--"

"Come on, Yuma. Don't you want a treat?"

Hotaru giggled and began to walk away. Yuma reached out to grab her, but she was fast. Instead, she crawled a couple of inches away from the couch and tried to get up.

"I didn't say you could walk! Only follow my voice."

Hotaru's voice was magnified and Yuma went back on all fours. She crawled wherever she heard her name, loud at first before getting softer and softer. Just when she thought this would go on forever, she felt the floor change beneath her. The air was chiller, and Yuma was a bit scared to find out.

"Are we outside?"

"Something like that."

Yuma made a motion to take off the blindfold, the game no longer fun, and the mystery short-lived. But Hotaru took her hand gingerly as she bent down and pulled Yuma to a sitting position. She pressed a knee between Yuma's legs, tutting at her.

"Focus on what I'm giving you."

Yuma shuddered. She was only in a tank top and pajama bottoms. She'd taken her bra off at home and came to Hotaru's when she sent a text. She had panties on but they were thin and becoming increasingly damp the more Hotaru's thigh pushed against her. She didn't even know if Hotaru was dressed at this point, exposing them both to the elements.

Hotaru pulled the top of Yuma’s tank down, her breasts spilling out of the fabric. Her nipples hardened thanks to the wind chill, and Hotaru had the nerve to lick at them. Yuma squealed, trying to get away from Hotaru, but Hotaru had taken both of her wrists and pinned her against what she assumed was the door to glass door to the balcony. Hotaru’s knee against her pussy was still rubbing, making Yuma arch and give Hotaru a splendid little show. She knew Hotaru liked it when she seemed helpless and scared. Her sadism only continued to grow when Yuma decided to make them an official couple.

“You like this.”

Yuma blushed under the blindfold. “No, I don’t.”

Hotaru withdrew her knee, but kept her hold on Yuma’s wrists. Just the simple touch of her hands on Yuma’s wrists was warm and made Yuma anxious. She wanted to know what else she would do to her, and how long this play would go on. Of course, Hotaru wanted to keep torturing her; it was what she was best at.

“Hold your hands above your head and cross them.”

Yuma did it slowly, anxiety turning up.

“Ooh, your tits look nice like that.” Hotaru slapped them, and Yuma squealed again, immediately covering her breasts.

“Don’t do that!”

“Put your hands back up, or else I’ll stop and leave you like this for everyone to see. And stop being so loud. Unless you want your mom to hear you and join us.”

Yuma bit her lip, and turned her face away. It didn’t make any difference, she couldn’t see Hotaru anyway. But she knew that the girl had a smug look, especially since she put her arms back in the position she was told to.

“Good girl.”

She heard rustling, and then nothing for a few minutes. She strained her hearing, hoping that Hotaru didn’t leave her, but then she felt hands at the waistband of her pajama bottoms, tugging them down. Her breasts were still out of the tank top, and she moved her pelvis up enough so that the bottoms could come off. Warm fingers pushed her thighs apart, and she could feel Hotaru’s cheek rub against her right thigh. Yuma sucked in a breath, a moan leaving her mouth when Hotaru sucked at her skin.

Hotaru laughed against her, “you’re so wet. I can smell you.”

Yuma tried to close her legs, push her out, but Hotaru was strong when she wanted to be. She kept Yuma’s legs open, let her mouth hover over Yuma’s clothed pussy, breathing on it to tease her even more. She liked having Yuma at her disposal.

“H-Hotaru...please…” There was an ache inside of Yuma.

Hotaru merely laughed. The sound was pleasure to the trapped girl’s ears. Every single touch like fire, melting through her and creating a deeper ache. It only took a few more seconds before Hotaru trailed a finger against her damp panty, readily rubbing a finger against her clothed clit. Yuma shook, trying hard not to cry out as Hotaru kept teasing her.

“Please, what? I don’t know what you want. You’ve got to tell me.” Her finger moved up and down, driving Yuma wild. She didn’t know if she wanted her to rub her until it was over or to plunge into her without mercy.

“Uhn...please, please...Hotaru!”

Although she wasn’t tied to anything, Yuma thrashed about as if she was. She knew if she didn’t keep her hands above her head then she wouldn’t be rewarded at all. She didn’t want a punishment. She wanted Hotaru.

The other girl snorted, placed her hot mouth against Yuma’s clothed pussy, and sucked. Yuma arched into her mouth, aware that Hotaru was probably laying on the ground to do this. The sensation of having her mouth on her need made her buck. Hotaru’s nails dug into her soft flesh, but she didn’t care. She was going to ground against her mouth until she came.

And she did.

“Pfft. Too fast.” Hotaru sounded more amused than she was disappointed. Yuma was dazed. “I’ll have some punishment and denials at the ready, I think. You’re becoming a very poor pet.”

Hotaru slapped at Yuma’s pussy, the wet sound and the sensation making her moan. Hotaru’s fingers pushed the fabric away before plunging into Yuma’s over sensitive cunt, making her scream. It was drowned out however, by Hotaru’s mouth over her own. Every ministration was planned, as if Yuma was too predictable for her own good. Maybe that’s why Hotaru kept playing with her like this. It would never get old.

Yuma was brought to the brink again by Hotaru’s fingers, coating them both in her juices as well as the balcony floor. Hotaru had to keep the girl from screaming every so often And eventually, she took off Yuma’s panties and stuffed them in her mouth as a makeshift gag. She was delighted in how Yuma seemed to dislike the taste at first of her own juices, but then bit against the gag with every orgasm.

So, Yuma was predictable? Hotaru loved it.


End file.
